


Kings of the Jungle Gym

by screengeekdiaries



Series: Supernatural Oneshot Requests [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Crowley Being an Asshole, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Week, Fluff, Human Castiel, Human Crowley, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Playgrounds, Primary School, Protective Castiel, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, Young Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screengeekdiaries/pseuds/screengeekdiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from castiel_is_my_guardian_A113: do you think you could write one where Dean and Cas are nine or ten? It doesn't have to be much, just a bit of fluff :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings of the Jungle Gym

Dean was a chatty kid, everyone said so. ‘Talk the hide legs off a donkey’ his mother would say with a smile and a ruffle of his hair. He’d chat about everything, from cars to food to whatever he watched on TV the night before. At least, whenever his equally chatty friends let him get a word in edge ways.

Then Castiel rocked into town a few months ago, all stoic and quiet and very much unlike every other nine year old at school; he was what you would call 'dark' and 'brooding', traits that as a teenager would have made him ‘cool’ and ‘mysterious’, but as a 3rd grader it just made him ‘that weird new kid’. Even some of the parents in town thought he was strange. Not Dean though; Dean bounded up to him that very first day, all freckles and smiles and apple blushed cheeks, and let loose his wildly long winded introduction right there on the playground. Castiel just stood there, blinking, offering only a stilted greeting in response, the kind that seemed ingrained by some well meaning, if slightly out of touch parent.

“Hello, my name is Castiel. It’s nice to meet you.” 

They had been fast friends ever since, spending each and every lunchtime together hanging out on top of the jungle gym Dean had bagsied many moons ago. He swung his legs from the top bars, or hung upside down like a bat, whilst Castiel perched still, both watching the other kids laugh and run and leap and play below them. Cas didn’t really say much. Didn’t move much either – wasn’t in to football or handstands or jumping in mud. Every move, every word that he said was careful, deliberate, like he had to think real hard about whether it was worth saying or not. But that was ok, Dean still liked him anyway. He let Dean talk about anything he wanted without shushing or interrupting, and actually listened to him too.

Dean thought that was what he liked about Cas most.

It was during one of their lunchtimes that one of the big boys from 5th grade came striding over to their jungle gym. Dean gulped as he approached. Cas just stared. The boy was a rough, tough looking kid, with sharp eyes and a funny accent that no one ever dared tease him for; rumour had it that one guy tried it, and the very next day he disappeared, never to be seen again. Because his name was Fergus, and he ruled the school.

“’ello boys,” Fergus called up to them, leaning against a lower bar, arms crossed like he meant business. “That’s a mighty fine gym you’re sitting on.”

“Bog off Fergus.” Cas called calmly back. Dean giggled nervously, always slightly shocked when Cas spoke unexpectedly. Plus, _Cas said a swear!_ But bolstered by his best friend’s lack of fear towards the guy, Dean decided to back him up.

“Yeah, bog off Ferrrrrgus! This is our jungle gym, go find your own!” Dean catcalled down, grinning mischievously as he danced from the apparent safety of the top.

Fergus tutted. A dangerous kind of tut. The kind that shrunk the smile off Dean’s face. Kids did not just stand up to him and get away with it.

Besides, he’d come over here for a reason. And the sandy haired boy had just given him the perfect excuse. 

“That potty mouth, Winchester. I think I’ll have to teach you a lesson.”

Before either of them could blink, Fergus reached up to grab Dean by the ankle. Shocked by the fact he could reach so high, Dean forgot to pull away, and so was on the receiving end of a seriously vicious tug. With a cry he tumbled off the jungle gym, spinning once as he fell through the air. Cas watched his best friend in horror, falling as if in slow treacle, every second of shock and impending doom that graced Dean’s bright face etched onto Cas’s mind. Down, down, down he fell, until... _thud!_ he hit the tarmac below. Dean lay there, still, gasping, and silent for the first time in his life, the cool breeze and soft burn of ripped jeans and skin pooling around his knees.

Fergus laughed a hearty, barking laugh. Cas saw red. Hollering, loud enough to startle even the kids on the opposite playground, he launched himself from the top bar, flying through the air like he was born with wings. Fergus stopped, looking white as a sheet as the boy came hurtling towards him with all the fire of a small but powerful rocket. His landing was sloppy but true; Fergus reeled backwards, startled, hitting the pavement with a winded thump. By the time Dean looked up Cas was straddling the older boy, lightning in his eyes as his fists did all the talking; lashing, crashing and raining down upon his face. Dean’s heart swelled as much as his arm was doing, watching as his quiet, unassuming friend defended him against the biggest bully in the school, surrounded by a sea of chanting faces. And was winning!

Word spread of their David and Goliath triumph like wildfire even as Cas and Dean got hauled in front of the headmaster, all scraped and bruised and grinning ear to ear at each other. A tale that threatened to outlive the semester, become legend, a decree passed down from child to child in whispered awe, till it even reached the ears of their own child many, many years later...

_No one messes with the Kings of the Jungle Gym._

**Author's Note:**

> Never written Cas and Dean this young before, but I hope its fluffy enough for you!
> 
> Kudos and Comment as per usual if you enjoyed! Come find me at ooohesslimandalittlebitfoxy.tumblr.com to request your own SPN fics! ~ Elle x


End file.
